Heartbreaking Case Of Amnesia
by sailorroxy
Summary: Abby a 20 year old woman who just woke up from a coma nine months pregnant. She can't remember the past 5 years. But remembers that she & her Korean husband still reside in Seoul. When she gets to Korea She learns her husband is in TVXQ but who is he? R
1. She Wakes Up

Hey this is sailorroxy with my TVXQ story Heartbreaking Case Of Amnesia. I do not own the lyrics to the song _When I Look To The Sky _by Train…..Train does! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three men walked into an apartment empty of human life except their own. The only other living creature was a fluffy white cat named J.T. after Justin Timberlake. The woman who had previously lived her had named the cat that to annoy her husband she didn't even like Justin.

Her husband was among the three men who walked in to the apartment. Today was a sad day for him today had been his young wife's funeral. Except none of the young men in the room or the two who would soon be at the apartment really believed her to be dead. His parents thought he was in denial so they planned her funeral…without a body. The body went missing the body of his three month pregnant wife was missing.

There was no proof of her death. And until there was he wouldn't believe it; until the day the police called him to inform him they had his wife's body. He was a married man who was still madly uncontrollably in love with his beautiful Abby. And when she returned they would set up the stuff they had bought together for the nursery. And when the baby was born they would raise it together and whatever children came after it.

"Can you believe she went missing while visiting relatives in England?" One of the young men in the room said before plopping helplessly on to the couch. Abby and he were best friends they had been for years. The thought of her missing and her location unknown and to be pronounced was almost too much for him.

"I don't know what to believe I just hope she and the baby are safe. And I want them to come home to me." Her husband said his legs betraying him at the thought of her. He fell to the floor his head against the wall. He was weak without her he knew it. She was his pillar. His reason for getting up in the morning; his everything.

"Man don't worry they are safe. Have some faith your wife isn't the type to go down without fighting." The last of the three said sitting at the bar and picked up the bottle of wine on the counter. It had been opened this morning from what he could tell. He would need a drink to if it was his wife's funeral. Not that he was married he was perfectly single.

Then another of the friends walked into the room.

"He is parking the car. So what if… I don't believe it but what if she is really dead; then what?" He asked

"SHE ISN'T GONE! I WOULD KNOW IF SHE WAS DEAD! I WOULD FEEL IT! I WOULD KNOW IN MY HEART SHE DIED! I FELT IT WHEN THE ACCIDDENT HAPPENED! SHE ISN'T DEAD SHE IS JUST…just…I DON'T KNOW!" her husband yelled he soon broke out in tears. He covered his eyes with his hands as if that would stop his tears.

The friend that had caused the tears kneeled down in front of him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I know man I'm sorry" the young woman's husband but his tears kept falling. They wouldn't stop.

"I…want her…home! I…want her home…with me!" he sobbed

The best friend on the couch made his way to the bar with the wine. Soon all five of them were drinking quite heavily. No one had it in them to be sober that night and maybe just maybe not tomorrow either.

Soon they were drunk and one of them made his way to the radio to listen to what was on. They heard the intro and listened to the song

[Verse 1]When it rains it pours and opens doorsand floods the floors we thought would always keep us safe and dryAnd in the midst of sailing ships we sink our lips into the ones we loveThat have to say goodbye

[Chorus:]And as I float along this oceanI can feel you like a notion that won't seem to let me go Cause when I look to the sky something tells me you're here with meAnd you make everything alright And when I feel like I'm lost something tells me you're here with meAnd I can always find my way when you are here [Verse 2]And every word I didn't say that caught up in some busy dayAnd every dance on the kitchen floor we didn't have beforeAnd every sunset that we'll miss I'll wrap them all up in a kissAnd pick you up in all of this when I sail away [Chorus:]And as I float along this oceanI can feel you like a notion that I hope will never leave[Verse 3]Whether I am up or down or in or out or just plane overheadInstead it just feels like it is impossible to flyBut with you I can spread my wingsto see me over everything that life may send me When I am hoping it won't pass me by And when I feel like there is no one that will ever know methere you are to show meCause when I look to the sky something tells me you're here with meAnd you make everything alright And when I feel like I'm lost something tells me you're here with meAnd I can always find my way when you are here [X2]

If there could be any worse timing for a song to play that was it. The only thing that might make this worst is if their wedding song played. The friends looked at the young husband tears streaming down his face and laugher falling out of his mouth.

They continued to get drunk and sang the song over and over again and the friends stayed at his apartment falling asleep in various places while he went to bed…their bed.

Before he went to sleep he looked at her unused pillow and leaned in. He could still smell her shampoo. He smiled it still smelled like her.

The last thought that ran through his mind as he went to sleep that night was her tombstone and the words it said

"I will not say

I cannot say

That she is dead

She is simply

Away"

He smiled at the thought of the day when she would no longer be away and went to sleep.

_**Six months later in London England**_

The young woman woke up. She was in a hospital room and she didn't know why. She looked at herself and noticed a rather large bulge coming from her stomach. She was pregnant? But how she…wait had she? She must of how else would she be pregnant.

Then a handsome young doctor walked in. He was Asian and he spoke in an attractive British accent.

"Hello young lady I am your doctor Jin-Sang Park." He said as he looked at her chart.

"Now what is your birthday?" He asked

"December 04, 1991" she replied

"What year is it?" he asked what did he think she was stupid?

"2007…no that's wrong it's 2010 isn't it?'' she asked

"2011 actually its March you have been under my care for the past six months." He replied

"And I'm pregnant?" she asked

"Yes you are full term by some kind of miracle a healthy baby girl."

"A girl we wanted a little girl." She said

"Who you and your husband?" He asked

"Yes…I don't remember him…his name his face nothing about him except when I told him I was pregnant he wanted a girl. And he lives in Korea…no we live in Korea…He is Korean."

"Is that all?" The doctor asked she nodded

"No there is something else. I think I just went into labor." She said and she was rushed to the emergency room.

A few hours later her daughter was in her arms. The nurses took pity on her lack of memory and comatose and took lots of pictures and bought her daughter some cute things from the gift store and the mall. The Doctor offered to let her and the baby live with him and his wife. She really didn't have any options so she agreed. When Jin-Sang brought her home his wife gave her a warm hug and told her to stay as long as she needed. And then asked what she and the baby's names are.

"I'm Abby Laurent and this little girl her name is Soo Yun." She explained. Both Abby and Soo Yun were feeling tired so they went to bed and right before she went to sleep she had a flashback

She was in a house it was nicely decorated for something! Something special something that would change their lives forever.

Waite whose lives?

He walked through the door she smiled and kiss his lips. They have dinner then she leads him to the living room. She gets down on one knee he asks what she is doing. She hands him the positive pregnancy test says "Proposing Fatherhood; will you be the father to our baby?" She knows he is beaming and he is happy

She thinks she can remember his voice but she can't remember his face or name.

Thank you for reading the first chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. How They Met

_This is a TVXQ Romance Story! But which member? I am not telling! Hahaha _

_Soo Yun (Pronounced Soo Yoon) Jin-Sang (pronounced jin sahng) Jia Li (pronounced Jah Lee)_

_Sang Ki is pronounced like SAHNG kee and it means Benevolence and vigor Oh and this story was going to be a Big Bang romance but I decided to make it a TVXQ romance! lol Random Trivia about this chapter! My Microsoft word is being a bitch! So I had to type this on my email and had to write the chapter as if I was writing someone an email! lol Good thing my email lets you check for spelling errors TT___TT_

_Lucky for me however I found out I had Microsoft Works instead!_

Abigail lived with the Parks for four and a half months. During this time she became close friends with the couple. Julie and Jin-Sang tried everything they could think of to help Abby regain her memories. However all they succeeded in doing was a few quick flashes that where hard to figure out. They showed her pictures of various things from Korea hoping it would mean something.

They played popular Korean music and she remembered her husband was in the music business. When they played Big Bang she knew she knew them personally but none of them were her husband.

Then they played TVXQ where mind went into a whirlwind. But no memories came; however a happy feeling came over her and she smiled.

"What is it Abby? Did you get another flashback?" Asked Julie her face a mixture of worry and excitement

"Jia Li! Don't bother her so much babe you know she would have told you anyway no need to jump on her!" Jin-Sang said his face smiling at his wife's silliness and his voice filled laughter.

"No actually no back-flash. But the band feels very familiar I think..." Abby started to say but she didn't finish the thought.

"Think what Abby?" Jin-San and Julie said together. Honestly they were so perfect for each other they finished each other's thoughts before the other actually said the thought.

"I may be wrong I probably am....but" Again her voice trailed off and she walked over to playpen where her daughter was playing with her toys.

"BUT WHAT?" The couple yelled

"I think one of them is my husband! I just don't know which one? I can't even remember any of their names!" She said quickly and tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Oh...baby it's OK. You'll figure it out don't worry me and Jinny will help you. And if you can't remember well...Jinny's mother was thrilled when she met you and learned you would speak Korean! Jinny has a younger brother who is just a couple years older then you and she would be thrilled to have you has a daughter-in-law!" Julie said she looked at her friend with a smile on her face her voice filled with humor and comfort.

"Did one of you fail to mention to her I AM ALREADY MARRIED!?" asked Abby

'No we told her; she just thinks sense you can't remember him. I quote 'What? She can't remember husband? Husband Korean...his he north? South! What Luck for your younger brother huh Jin-Sang? Find him a bride who has lived in your umma's homeland! Your Appa would be so happy! OK she is white but her soul is of your parent's homeland! Sang Ki would be lucky to have such a bride? And not only that she daughter is beautiful Soo Yun you said 'Perfect Lotus Blossom' good name for a little girl! I would already have a grandchild! Jia Li help your mother find new daughter-in-law!" Jin-Sang said mimicking his mother's think Korean Accent perfectly from living with her for eighteen years.

That earned him a laugh from his wife and his friend and even the baby laughed.

_**Back-flash**_

A new desk and a new school and a new country. My parents decided to enroll me in a private school where on the same campus was middle and high school along with University students who had been at that school sense they were in middle school.

They didn't want me to be locked up on the Military base. They wanted me to experience the Korean culture and people as they put it. I could already speak Korean fluently and read and write in the language. But I was new and I was different then the other students.

The other students looked at me and whispered among themselves. I heard them say things like 'why is she here?' 'Doesn't belong...' I ignored it

I was fifteen and in my first year of high school in Korea. So that was why I was shocked when some older male high school students and a bunch of university students came up and talked with me.

One of them I'm not sure if he was high school or just barely into university. I can't remember that nor can I remember his name or his face.

But that day; my first day of school I met my daughter's father. I met my husband.

_**End Back-flash**_

"Guys I just had a flash-back!" Abby said

"What did you remember?" asked Jin-Sang

Julie looked at her warmly but was busy playing with Soo Yun.

"I remembered how we met." she stated simply

"Did you remember is name or face?" asked Julie

"No!" Abby began to cry and fell into Jin-Sang's arms.


	3. Please Don't Forget Me

I do not own the lyrics to _My Best friend _and _Please Remember Me_ the lyrics belong to Tim McGraw!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He walked around the hotel without aim. He couldn't stay in the apartment it held to many memories of her. About five months before he took few personal belongings and started to spend his nights in hotels. He took all the pictures of them with him and he stored her clothing in his old bedroom at his parents' house. He left the house the same other than that; he decided to rent it out to some someone looking for a place to live. They could have the memories that haunted him.

Even his friends who didn't think she was dead had lost faith. But he knew she was still alive he knew he would feel it. And the baby.....he didn't even want to think about the baby. His baby...their baby. He was going to be a father; he remembered how thrilled he was when she handed him the test. He really couldn't think about him losing out on the opportunity to be the father of Abby's child.

He fell on the bed tears once again started to fall from his eyes. It had been almost a year sense she left. And their baby would be five months old. Fate it wasn't fair to him. He was young when he found his soul mate and she was younger still. She was only eighteen when they had gotten married and nineteen when she became pregnant with their first child. Fate was cruel to introduce them and then so cruelly take her from him. If he was going to be in so much pain....he wished he had never met the beautiful American Abigail Brook Laurent!

_**Meanwhile In London**_

Abby was sitting on the couch feeding Soo Yun a bottle. She was thinking about the man...whoever he was that helped her create this beautiful little girl. She was sure he was still in Korea. Then another thought came to her; had he tried to find her? She was three months pregnant when she went in the coma and was in it for six months...and her

daughter was four months old. A year ago she left what had he done during the past year?Had he forgotten her and moved on to someone else? What would happen to her; what would happen to their daughter?

Then another thought came to her. Staying in England wasn't helping her memory much she and her daughter would have to go to Korea and track down TVXQ and see if this gut feeling she had was true. She had to see if one of them was indeed her husband. When Jin-Sang got home she told him what she felt she had to do. He wasn't fond of the idea but he agreed if that is what she felt she had to do. Who was he to tell she was wrong?

Jin-Sang called some people in Seoul and they found a nice apartment that was being rented out. Fully furnished; children and pets aloud. It was in her price range and she took it on faith; faith she hoped wouldn't lead to her ruin.

Two weeks later her clothes her daughter's cloths and toys and Lola their cat where already for the flight to Korea.

When they landed and she gave the Cab the address and walked in the apartment memories over came her. This was it... the apartment her and her husband had shared! Memories of Love shared and love made filled her mind. But the man who lived her with her...still his name and his face evaded her. Why...how could she regain memories she made with her husband but still not be able to remember his face or name? She would figure that out later.

But right now all she wanted was to sleep. She didn't have a crib to put Soo Yun in yet so she did something she remembered her mother doing for her brother Jasper she got a pillow and put it at the bottom of cloths basket and put a sheet over it. The she put another pillow for her babies' head. Not exactly her style but it would do. Good Thing Soo Yun didn't seem to mind as she went back to sleep as soon as Abby put her in the 'basinet'. Then Abby herself went to sleep.

_**Flash-Back**_

Abby was in bed a set of familiar arms wrapped around her. They were just lying there enjoying the silence and the other's company. She looked up at him and smiled...still his face evaded her. Tomorrow she would leave to visit her Aunt Vicky her mother's sister. He couldn't go with her even though he had never met his Aunt-in-law work kept him busy. He however was never too busy to spend time with her...his wife.

They married young but they were very much in love. They weren't going to divorce no matter what their wedding vows said for richer or poorer for better or worse and they were going to stick by them.

"You are leaving tomorrow and you're going to be gone for two weeks. I'm going to misses you like hell." He said his right arm underneath her head like a pillow his other arm was wrapped around her.

"I am going to miss you to. Baby sing to me." she said as she lightly kissed his neck"Ok but only two songs I'm not performing a whole concert for you just because you are my wife and the love of my life!" He said trying to sound sarcastic but instead sounding like the love sick fool he was.

"Sing Tim McGraw...you pick which ones" she said giggling

"OK fine first song My Best Friend by Tim McGraw

_I never had no one that I could count on_

_I've been let down so many times_

_And I was tired of hurtin', so tired of searchin'_

_'Til you walked into my life_

_It was a feeling I'd never known_

_For the first time, I didn't feel alone_

_You're more than a lover_

_There could never be another_

_To make me feel the way you do_

_And oh, we just get closer_

_I fall in love all over_

_Every time I look at you_

_I don't know where I'd be_

_Without you here with me_

_Life with you makes perfect sense_

_You're my best friend_

_You stand by me_

_And you believe in me_

_Like nobody ever has_

_When my world goes crazy_

_You're right there to save me_

_You make me see how much I have_

_And I still tremble_

_When we touch_

_And oh, the look in your eyes_

_When we make love_

_You're more than a lover_

_There could never be another_

_To make me feel the way you do_

_And oh, we just get closer_

_I fall in love all over_

_Every time I look at you_

_And I don't know where I'd be_

_Without you here with me_

_Life with you makes perfect sense_

_You're my best friend_

_You're my best friend_

_And you're more than a lover_

_There could never be another_

_To make me feel the way you do_

_And oh, we just get closer_

_I fall in love all over_

_Every time I look at you_

_And I don't know where I'd be_

_Without you here with me_

_Life with you makes perfect sense_

_You're my best friend_

_You're my best friend_

_You're my best friend _

his beautiful voice almost lulled her to sleep. But she wanted to hear his second selection before she could even think of sleeping.

"For my second selection I choose Please remember me by Tim McGraw

_All our tears have reached the sea._

_Part of you will live in me, _

_Way down deep inside my heart_

_The days keep coming without fail._

_New wind is gonna find your sail_

_That's where your journey starts._

_(Chorus)_

_You'll find better love, _

_Strong as it ever was,_

_Deep as the river runs,_

_Warm as the morning sun,_

_But please, remember me._

_Like the waves down by the shore_

_We're gonna keep on coming back for more._

_Cause we don't ever wanna stop._

_Out in this brave new world you'll see_

_Over the valleys and the peaks._

_And I can see you on the top _

_(chorus) _

_Remember me when you're out walking._

_When snow falls high outside your door._

_Late at night when you're not sleeping,_

_And moonlight falls across your floor..._

_And I can't hurt you anymore._

_(Chorus)_

_Please remember me. _

She laughed "As if I could forget you? I love you way to much!" She leaned up and kissed him and he returned the kiss and soon she and her husband were making love.

_**End Flash-Back**_

She woke up tears in her eyes. She sat up and looked around the room and she cried harder.

"I'm so sorry I don't remember you!"

Meanwhile in the hotel where unknown to her; husband was staying.

He laid on his bed thinking about the night before she left to go to England she has asked him to sing to her. Only two songs he said. If he had known that would be their last night together he would have sang so many more.

He started to sing part of one of the songs.

_Remember me when you're out walking._

_When snow falls high outside your door._

_Late at night when you're not sleeping, _

_And moonlight falls across your floor..._

_And I can't hurt you anymore._

_Please remember me._


	4. Going To Korea

**The Fourth Chapter is kind of short sorry!**

**Abby was in Korea for another week or so before she decided she probably go to YG Entertainment and see what she could find out. She knew she should probably go as soon as possible; but first she had things she needed to take care of. **

**First she needed to find herself a job; luckily for her it just so happened a preschool was looking for a new teacher and they wanted her to start as soon as possible. Next was arranging for who would look after her daughter while she was at work. Again fortune smiled upon her and she found a reasonably priced daycare center a couple of streets from where she worked so it was convenient for whenever she had to drop her off and pick her up. **

**Then she needed to buy a crib and a changing table and other things for Soo Yun. The apartment was actually very large; while she didn't actually remember her husband she did remember they had gotten this apartment with the idea of starting a family one day. It was located by some of the best schools in Seoul. **

**She knew by doing all of these things to someone else it may seem like she was doing all of these things to put off the inevitable. To be perfectly honest in a way she was. She was terrified at the thought of all the possible what ifs? Like what if she found out she had been gone so long he had found somebody else?**

**Wasn't her fear a rational fear? She had been gone for a year and six of that she spent in a coma! No she wouldn't think about that. She trusted her husband and she had faith in their relationship!**

**Two more weeks past before she worked up the courage to go to YG Entertainment. During the two weeks she researched TVXQ hoping the information would spark a memory. When it didn't help is when she decided she needed to see them face to face to recover her memories. **

**She looked at the paper with the directions to the agency she had found them on the Internet. She didn't know how long she was in front of the building before she walked in. The reception lady seemed to recognize her and let her right in and even told her when TVXQ was. She had said they were finishing up recording their new single and would be finished soon.**

**She walked to where the lady had said they were. But she got lost and she didn't know what to do. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and came face to face with a tall Korean man. He looked at her slightly confused then his face was overcome with happiness.**

**"ABBY! Oh I am so glad to see you! I knew it I fucking knew you were ok!" He said his voice full of happiness and relief and he hugged her tightly when she didn't hug him back he ended the hug and looked at her confused.**

**"I'm sorry I must know you so this may sound odd. But who are you?" she asked **


	5. Meeting TVXQ

"I'm sorry I must know you so this may sound odd. But who are you?" she asked he was about to answer her when four young men came up to them and looked at her shocked.

"Abby?" they whispered her name as if they couldn't believe she was standing right there.

"I said this before who are you guys?" she asked a little annoyed that no one was answering her question.

"What do you mean who are we? We're your friends and......"A tall young man started to say but Abigail cut him off.

"First off can we go somewhere private? I don't want to get into this in the middle of the hallway at the place you guys work at." She said and the one who had hugged her nodded and led the group to a boardroom. When one of the guys closed the door they looked at her questioningly.

"OK first off based on your guy's reactions to when you saw me I would say I was correct." She said her eyes not meeting any of the member's faces.

"Right about what Abby?" asked one of the guys

"I was correct in that I do know you guys. When I was in England I got into an accident that put me into a coma for six months. When I woke up I realized I didn't remember the past four years. I did however remember I was married but I couldn't remember who I was

married to. I spent four and a half months in England trying to recover my memories. But it didn't work out so well so I came back to Korea and ironically it would seem my husband put our apartment up for rent.

And I just so happened to find the advertisement. As soon as I walked into the apartment memories came back to so fast. I got some of my memories back...but every time I get memories of me and my husband. I get the memories but his face and name won't come back to me. I heard a TVXQ CD and I had this feeling I knew you guys...not just that but one of you was my husband." She explained

The guys listened to her shocked one of them was indeed her husband. And you couldn't believe how happy he was when he saw her again alive. Then to hear her say she didn't know who he was broke his heart.

"Do remember anyone else of importance? Like a best friend?" asked one

"Best friend?....You're telling me not only did I forget my husband I forgot my best friend? And my best friend was one of you?" she asked

They nodded their eyes downcast. They couldn't look at her they knew the expression she got when she was unhappy.

"Well sense you don't remember who we are. We are Kim Junsu, Kim Jae Joong, Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun, and Shim Changmin" It turns out the one she had run into was Yoochun or Micky as she apparently called him.

They talked for a long time until she looked at her watch and said she had to leave.

"Where do you have to go?" asked Junsu he had missed her sense she had been gone.

"I have to pick my daughter up from the daycare" she said and one of them members she couldn't remember his name dropped something.

"You have a daughter?" Asked Micky

"Yean when I woke up from the coma I was nine months pregnant. The doctor said it was a miracle my baby was able to grow as health as she was." Explained Abby her face full of happiness at the thought of her daughter.

"What is her name" asked Junsu; she had the baby! She actually had the baby and the baby was healthy!

"Her name is Soo Yun you write it 'perfect Lotus Blossom' " she explained and she left to pick up her daughter

_**When she left**_

Abby's husband watched helplessly as his wife left to go pick up their daughter. The wife and daughter who didn't know who he was. They had a baby a daughter named Soo Yun. He wondered if she knew that was the name he wanted to give the baby if it was a girl. Or if maybe the name just came to her. He felt the tears fall down his face with the knowledge there was really nothing he could do. .

"Guys we have to help her regain her memories." said one of the young men in the room

"You are right; we do but I don't think we can tell her which one of us is her husband or who is her best friend" said her husband

"Why not?" asked one

"Because she wouldn't believe us if we told her. So we have to just help her along" answered another

"Don't worry man we are going to have your wife back in your arms back in no time." said one of his friends

"Don't forget my daughter. I want to be able to hold my daughter in my arms to" said her husband

His four friends nodded their heard as if to say we know

"Yeah we want to be able to hug our niece" they said

Her husband called the president and manager and told them TVXQ would be going on a break because of family issues that would take an indefinite amount of time to take care of. They said they understood and from then on TVXQ could devote it's time to helping their best friend and his wife back together.

When all of his friends left and he was left alone in the room. He looked at the room that just a few moments ago his wife stood in explaining how she couldn't remember who he was. How as far as she knew any one of them could be him. He remembered the night before she left. She told him she would never forget him.

"Abby....you lied! You said you would never forget me!" he cried and tears fell from his eyes


	6. Yunho's visit

Abby went to the day care and picked up her baby who when she got there was sleeping. When she got home she put Soo Yun in her crib and let her sleep while she made herself something to eat. She had made to much food and decided she could just eat the rest for dinner tonight. Then she heard the doorbell ring. When she answered it she saw it was one of the member's of TVXQ he was very handsome but she couldn't place his name.

"Who are you?" she asked

"I'm Yunho..." he said his hand running through his hair his eyes not meeting her's slightly embarrassed and a little upset. He wiped some of his matted hair from his forehead and sighed. After the sudden discovery that Abby and the baby were alive he couldn't think of anything else but to run as fast and as hard as he could. And all the running led him to a door he knew so well.

"Oh Sorry come in. Make yourself at home" She said inviting him in. He came in the apartment looking around as if he was remembering a place he hasn't been to in a long time.

"Yunho Oppa would you like me to make you a plate? I just made me some lunch and I made a little more than I can eat so...do you want to keep me company?" She asked pleasantly; he was slightly caught off guard the look on her face was almost the same as the way she used to look at him. Before she left Korea to go to England. It was almost like the way it was before...almost.

"Yeah I would love to." he said fallowing her to the table he knew so well. She went and made him a plate of what she had made. It was pasta like dish that tasted really good. They made pleasant conversation that made her feel warm. The warmth she felt made her wonder how close had she and him been before she left. Was he her husband or was he just her best friend or was he just a close friend?

_**Back flash**_

it was the first day of school in Korea. And standing before her were five young men who were either in the last year of high school or in their early years of university. She remembered feeling embarrassed and resentful. She felt as if these young men just wanted to gawk at her because she was an American; she wasn't an exhibit at a zoo. Then one of them spoke.

"Abigail would you like to go with us to the movies? You don't know any one so we thought we would show you around." He said kindly offering to take her bag. She said she would go and called her parents and told her she would be late.

They all ended up watching the movie and spent a long time at the mall just hanging out and getting to know them. She learned they were in a boy band called TVXQ she jokingly suggested they give her a private performance. To her surprise they agreed; she knew these five young men would be her best friends.

_**End back flash**_

Yunho looked at Abby curiously she got this strange look on her face. What was wrong with her?

"Abby is something wrong?" he asked

"Yunho Oppa nothing is wrong. I just had a flashback it happens sometimes but I wish it didn't." She explained she looked at her half eaten food the appetite she had before was lost.

Yunho was excited she had had a flashback. What had she remembered? Had she remembered him? Or any other the other guys?

"What did you remember? He asked

"I think it was when I met you guys. You guys invited me to the movies and then we ended up going to the mall. I told you guys you had to do a private performance for me." She said as if she was trying to remember the details

"It was me." he said

"What was you?" she asked

"I was the one who invited you to the movies." he said; It was him who invited her. So in essence everything that happened the past four years was his fault! Not that she minded. She had her daughter and a husband she knew she was in love with...even if she couldn't remember who he was.

"Oppa I have to run some quick errands. I should be back in an hour but while I am gone can you watch Soo Yun? It wouldn't be hard she is such a good baby and she is asleep right now so you can watch TV or whatever ok?"

She left him at the apartment alone with a five month old baby. He didn't mind he loved kids and he had always wanted them. For most guys it would sound weird but he had always wanted a big family. Raising his sons and daughters to be the best people they could be. A wife he was in love with and loved him just as much. It was what anyone wanted he guessed.

He picked up the dishes and rinsed them and went to check on Soo Yun. Abby was wrong the baby was no longer sleeping but she looked as if she had just woken up. The small baby licked her lips with her small tongue and lightly flailed her arms. She looked as if she wanted to be picked up.

When he held her in his arms she immediately settled down and rested her head against his shoulder. Her right hand was resting on his arm and she left was on his chest. She was a beautiful baby. Abby was right she was a good baby. She was the best of her mother and her father.

"Hey Soo Yun I know you don't understand but I am going to tell you I promise no matter what I will always protect you and your mommy. Wither she remembers the past four years or not the five of us do remember and that is all that really matters. Now why don't you say we go watch some TV? Yeah that sounds like fun!" Yunho talked to the little baby girl in a baby voice and made a whoosh sound as he lifted her in the air like a plane.

Yunho turned on the TV and found a show that was pretty much suited for all ages. This was good because if Abby walked in on him watching something like a slasher film with Soo Yun she would pretty much kill him simple as that.

The show was actually very funny he looked at Soo Yun she was already sitting up by herself and was seated by him. Every so often she would clap her hands and laugh and slap his leg. He had to change her diaper about once but that was about it. She was such a good baby.

Abby walked into her apartment and found the cutest sight. Yunho Oppa was lying on her couch sleeping and Soo Yun was resting in his arms also asleep. Abby found her camera and took a picture she would have to put this in Soo Yun's baby book. Not only that; the picture was a framer. The kind of picture you frame and put on your mantel.

It was already late by the time she got home. Her errands had taking longer the she had thought they would. A lot longer it was about ten thirty by the time she got home. So she decided just to let Yunho and her daughter continue to sleep on the couch; with the smiles on their faces.


	7. Shopping With JaeJoong

_**Yunho woke up the next morning on Abby's couch with something heavy on his chest. He slightly lifted his head to see Soo Yun sleeping peacefully on his chest. He couldn't move because one he didn't want to wake her up and make her cry and two she looked so cute as she slept. He laid there contemplating what he should do. That is when Abby walked up her hair messy from sleep and her eyes tired. **_

_**She looked at him and her daughter and smiled. He looked at her with a please-help-me look but she just walked away. Then he managed to slide up slightly Soo Yun was still asleep. Such a beautiful sweet baby. Abby came back with the camera and found Yunho looking at her daughter with a calm tranquility. Abby smiled and took a picture; again this picture was going to be framed and put on her mantel.**_

_**She sat the camera down and picked up her daughter off the twenty six year old's chest with out waking her up and put her in her crib. Then Yunho looked at his watch and said he should probably go because he had a lot of things for work he had to do today. Abby bid him goodbye with a hug and watched him walk out the door. **_

_**Abby looked in her cupboards and remembered last night she hadn't gone grocery shopping because she hadn't wanted Yunho to have watch Soo Yun any longer then he had to. She heard the baby wake up and went to get her ready to go shopping. She dressed Soo Yun in a blue tank top with denim shorts and hat. **_

_**Then she got dressed in a blue flowery tank top and black caprice with high heels. She looked at her hair in the mirror wondering why she hadn't just cut it?**_

_**Flash Back**_

Abby was curled on the couch with her husband. Her hair was down and her head was resting on his chest. One of his arms was around her waist the other was playing with her hair. He loved to twirl her hair with his fingers. She openly told him it annoyed her but the honest truth was she didn't mind. Not only that she wasn't going to get into a fight with him over something stupid like him playing with her hair. Not that the two of them hadn't fought over stupid stuff before.

Whenever she mentioned in passing she was thinking of going and getting a hair cut he asked her not to. Whenever she asked him why not he would reply he liked playing with her hair. Once she teased him of having a hair fetish; he replied that he didn't have a hair fetish. He had a fetish for Abby. She knew he was smirking and he walked over to her and smirked and he kissed her lips.

_**End Flash Back**_

She looked at her long hair dejectedly; her husband whoever he was knew he was her husband and hadn't told her. Did he not love her anymore? Was she just wasting her time trying to remember a man who chances are wasn't even in love with her anymore.

She picked Soo Yun up and took her to the car and put her in the car seat.

On the way to the grocery store she saw a hair salon and she impulsively drove in to the parking lot. She took the car seat out and went in. Lucky for her you didn't need an appointment. She decided to have her hair cut to the middle of her neck and have it permed. She was satisfied with it paid the woman and put her daughter back into the car. Then finally they made it to the store. She got out of the car and found a shopping cart and once again unhooked the car seat and hooked it up into the shopping cart.

As she did her shopping she ran into someone unexpected. She ran into.....well sadly he was the only one whose name she could remember Kim JaeJoong.

He looked at her startled; her hair was so short! He had only seen her what yesterday and her hair was so long then but now. He had loved her hair long; when it hung down she looked so graceful. He had loved to run his fingers through it she always claimed it annoyed her but he knew better. He knew she liked the attention he gave.

"Your...hair...you cut it?!" he stuttered

"Yeah I guess I did." She said nervously

"But why?" he asked still not believing what he was seeing.

"It was revenge I guess; all I want are my memories and my husband back. The thing is though I don't who he is but I know he is one of you guys. It's just that today I got a memory of my husband liking to play with my hair...and he hasn't came home and told me 'Hey Babe I'm your husband!'" She said as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. It was a nervous habit for her he knew very well.

"Trust me Abby your husband I'm not saying I'm him and I'm not saying I'm not. Your husband wants to come back home to you and Soo Yun. But for him seeing you like this is very painful. The reason he hasn't come to you and just said 'I'm your hubby' as you liked to call him is because he knows you wouldn't believe him unless you had all your memories back. Abby you have know idea how happy he was to see you yesterday; most people thought you were dead. But none of us especially him believed it he always said you would come back to him. And you did; with no memories of him and that about killed him." he explained quietly so the people in the grocery store would not hear what they were talking about.

Then he heard a gurgle and saw Soo Yun in her car seat smiling sweetly at him. He smiled at her in return and lightly brushed her hair with his hand.

"Hey JaeJoong can you watch her really quickly while I go and get some diapers and baby wipes?" Abby asked and JaeJoong just nodded not even looking at Abby but continued to look at the baby with a quite astonishment. When Abby left JaeJoong took Soo Yun out of her car seat and held her in his arms. It was slightly odd to him but having the baby in his arms seemed right to him.

"Soo Yun can I tell you a secret? I love your omma and you know what I love you too!" he said quietly as he kissed the top of her head. An older woman walked up to him and said "Your daughter is very beautiful does she look more like you or your wife?"

"Thank you. She looks like the both of us I think my wife disagrees says she looks like me." he said a smile forming on his face. Waite until his wife heard about this. The woman smiled and lightly pinched Soo Yun's cheek and walked away.

Abby was back in no time and JaeJoong put Soo Yun back into her car seat. They both found themselves just finishing their shopping together. Abby invited him over for dinner that night. He complied and she told to him to show up about seven thirty.

That night she made stir fry. She had just put Soo Yun down for the night when he showed up. They talked about a lot of things. Then he told her about her wedding.

"The church was decorated with white and red roses everywhere. Silver curtains hung everywhere almost everything was decorated white and silver besides the red roses. You came in and everyone there swore you looked like an angel! You looked so happy to be walking down the aisle and he was so happy you were walking down the aisle to him. His beautiful bride; to him there was no more beautiful girl in the world and you were all his." He smiled remembering the day

They continued to talk until it was about eleven. She showed him to the door and asked him to please get home safely.

When she closed the door JaeJoong continued to stand outside the door. He didn't know how long he stood there just looking at the door he could feel the tears falling from his eyes. He sighed and wiped the tears from his eyes that refused to stop falling and walked to his car.


	8. Junsu Goes To School

_Chung Ae Meaning: Noble and love Pronunciation: (chung eh) Mi Hi Meaning: Beauty and joy Pronunciation: (me he) Disclaimer I do not own the songs Why Did I Fall In Love with you. That belongs to TVXQ nor do I own Drops Of Jupiter That belongs to Train_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Abby's first day at the school where she would be working. School started at eight in the morning and right now it was seven forty five. That left her plenty of time to get herself and Soo Yun ready, eat breakfast and give Soo Yun a bottle. And it gave her plenty of time to get to work and ask her seniors to run her through anything she would need to know.

The preschool and daycare was not far from where she lived but it wasn't so close she could walk she would still have to drive but it wasn't really an issue. She dropped Soo Yun off at the daycare then went to work. The first thing she did when she got there was put on her smock and found the head teacher Park Chung Ae a kind woman about forty eight years old. She walked up to the woman and lightly tapped her on the shoulder and got her attention. Chung Ae looked up at her slightly startled then smiled.

"Abigail Laurent?" She asked her English was perfect.

"Yes that would be me." She replied in Korean she didn't want her senior to have to speak English on her behalf.

"You don't have to speak Korean when it is just the three of us." Chung Ae said again in English as if to make her point.

"The three of us you said?" She finally asked in English

"Oh yes there is another one who works here unfortunately it is only the three of us so we have to teach both Preschool and Kindergarten. This isn't one of the most prestigious schools in the area when it comes to funding but our reputation is most of the children who go to this school grow up to be fine upstanding citizens in whatever profession they so choose.

But still there used to be only two people working here just me and Kim Mi Hi. When you came in and applied for the job your credentials where astounding and we were happy to have the extra hands. The children are extremely well behaved most of the time but sometimes they came be very rambunctious. More rambunctious then two people can handle." Chung Ae said affectionately from her tone and her expression it was clear now matter how crazy it got around here she loved her job and the kids she taught.

"Now Abby I am wondering just how long you will be working here? Is your husband stationed at the Military Base in Seoul?" She asked

"No…my husband is Korean Laurent is my maiden name. The situation is extremely complicated." She explained not meeting the older woman's eye.

"Well if you ever want to talk about it you can talk to me and I know Mi Hi would also gladly offer you a kind ear. She is just about your age." Again the older woman's face showed a great affection and Abby wondered how long she would have to be there before the older woman's face glowed with affection whenever she talked about her?

When suddenly a whirlwind of a young woman bust through the office door she really did look about her age maybe a couple years older than her. She assumed this was her coworker Kim Mi Hi her face smiling as she ran up to the older woman and gave her a hug. Then she saw Abby and smiled and quickly gave her a hug.

"Abby I am so glad you decided to work here I have a feeling you and I am going to be good friends! If you have any questions just ask ok?" Hi Mi said her face and voice excited.

Abby smiled looking forward to working with these wonderful women.

A few days later Abby showed up to work and Chung Ae and Mi Hi were not in the office. Abby looked on the desk and saw there was a message waiting.

"_Hey Abby this is Mi Hi; me and Chung Ae can't come into work today. She is sick as a dog and I can't let her stay at her house by herself. Her husband is on a business trip and her kids are going to collage abroad. So I'm so sorry to ask this but can you handle all the students just for today? I promise to be there tomorrow she should be feeling well enough to take care of herself Ok I got to go love you!." _Before she hung up Abby could hear someone coughing their lungs out.

Abby cringed she could handle her bunch but she couldn't handle all three of their groups. Those kids she learned just from watching them were all really attached to his or her teacher. She knew she couldn't leave the kids in their classrooms all by themselves. Maybe she should just take them all to the play ground and let them run wild? No someone would get hurt. Abby sighed she wasn't sure what she would do. Fuck she wasn't even sure she could handle of the kids. She looked at the clock and saw school would start in ten minutes. She wasn't paying attention when she heard someone clear their throat.

She looked up and saw a handsome young man with glasses on. It took her a second to realize that he was one of the five members of TVXQ. His name she couldn't remember.

"Excuse me…what is your name again?" She asked embarrassed that she even had to ask him.

"Um that is right…Yunho Hyung told me you didn't remember his name either. I'm Kim Junsu and I already know your name Abby." Junsu said his voice over eager as he reached his hand out to shake hers.

Abby shook his hand and Junsu froze. Her hand was still has soft as the last time he had held it. He remembered the last time he had seen her. She came back as if God was finally answering a prayer he had been praying all those months. When she came back she didn't have her memories so she had forgotten all about him. The memories they shared….The feelings….

Soo Yun would he ever get to see her; would he ever get to hold her? Did she look like Abby or did she look like….or did she look like the both of them? He remembered he had been thrilled when she had told him about the baby. Now the baby was five months old and he hadn't even seen her yet. He looked at Abby…she had cut her hair JaeJoong Hyung has said she had but he didn't believe him. Now he had seen it how could he not? Her long blonde tresses were gone.

The things he had gone through the past year or so wasn't fair. Would she ever remember him?

"Junsu Oppa would you mind telling me why you are at my work?" She asked her voice playful and her eyes teasing him. He remembered when she would give that look his whole body would start to tingle.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out somewhere." He asked his voice full of hope. And something told her that when he did that she never could resist.

"I would love to but you see I can't. I have to take care of a bunch of preschool and

Kindergarteners. My two co workers are out and I have to take care of the whole bunch until one pm!" She explained apologetically and she played the message again for him to hear.

"Well if today you have to take care of all the students. I don't see why I can't stay and help!" Junsu said excitedly

She laughed and as if to say ok.

When the kids came to school she was expecting chaos but the kids where really well behaved for their new oppa. They really loved it when he sang 'Balloons' and did silly dance moves and even taught them some of the steps.

Before any of them knew it the parents were showing up to take their children home. A few of them looked at Junsu with a wait-is-that-who-I-think-it-is look.

"OK now what do we do?" Asked Junsu his face in her opinion sweet and innocent

"Now we go to the daycare and pick up my daughter." She said

"I walked here so…" his voice faded away

"Get in." she said as she unlocked the passenger side

When they got to the day care she told him to wait in the car while she picked up Soo Yun. A few minutes later she came out with a sleeping baby. He looked in the review mirror and saw Abby putting the baby in the car seat.

The first thought he had when he saw Soo Yun was she was the most beautiful baby he had ever seen. Then he wondered would he ever get to see her grow up. They went back to Abby's apartment he looked at the familiar room. He had always said they should repaint it…but Abby said she liked the color.

Abby looked at Junsu who looked like he was in deep thought.

_**Back Flash**_

Abby was sitting at the bar watching her husband cook dinner. Or try to he was a good cook but this dish was picking his ass. It was funny to her so she just had to laugh. She knew he was looking at her annoyed from the dish kicking his ass not her laughing at him.

"If you think it is so funny why don't you cook dinner instead?" He asked is voice border lining humor and annoyance

"Nah I don't think I will; ya see babe watching you cook dinner is a lot more entertaining. It's like kicking your ass!" She said laughing

Her husband turned the fire down low then he looked at her.

"If you think my cooking dinner is do funny let me tell you the last step. Let it simmer for thirty minutes. It will cook it's self so there is no need to stir it or anything." He walked around the bar and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. She turned around wrapped her arms around his neck. And his lips met hers over and over again for the next thirty minutes.

_**End Flash Back**_

Junsu stayed a while longer then he left. Later that night Abby laid in bed wondering if any of the three men she had invited into her home had been her husband.

_**With her Husband**_

He had just got done taking a shower. He got dressed and looked at the TV and the pictures of his wife surrounding the room. He picked up his favorite one of her in her wedding dress. He turned on the TV on one channel rumors were circulating the TVXQ was breaking up. What a load of bullshit they just need to try and figure out how to return his wife's memories so they could be together again. He couldn't listen to the TV anymore so he looked back at the picture.

"Abby the first thing I am going to do when you get your memories back is I'm going to kiss you then later I'm going to make love to you like I never did before. Then I am going to hold on to you so tightly you'll think I'm never going to let you go. And I won't then I will go into Soo Yun's room and hold her and tell her daddy is home!" Tears fell from his eyes and once again he started to cry. He hated to keep crying like this so he started to sing to keep him distracted.

"Why did I end up falling for you?

No matter how much time has passed

I still thought you were right hereBut you've already chosen a different pathWhy couldn't I call out to you at all?

Every day and night growing emotions

And words overflow

But I realized that

They'd never reach you againSince that day I first met you

I felt like I already knew you

You and I melded into each other so smoothly

It was natural for me to be where you were

The two of us grew up togetherBut you've already chosen a different pathWhy did I end up falling for you?

No matter how much time has passed

I still thought you were right hereNow we can't turn backThe special meaning held by this day

Today you stood with a happy expression

You looked beautiful while praying to godBut I wasn't the one next to you

And the image of you receiving blessings

Of that how could I let go?Why did I end up falling for you?

How we were beforeWe can't return to it anymore (I've thought it through, thought itthrough)Why didn't I hold on to your hand?

No matter how much time has passedYou should've always been by my sidenever changing

But still, even if I'm nowhere near you anymore

I'm praying that you

May be happy for eternityNo matter how much that would make me lonelyno matter how lonely"

He wasn't really thinking through is song choices he was just trying to sing to give him something else to focus on other them his wife's lack of memories.

"Now that she's back in that atmosphere

With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey

She acts like summer and walks like rain

Reminds me that there is time to change, hey, hey

Since the return from her stay on the moon

She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey

Tell me did you sail across the sun

Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded

And that heaven is overrated

But, tell me, did you fall from a shooting star

One without a permanent scar

And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there

Now that she's back from that soul vacation

Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey

She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo

Reminds me that there is room to grow, hey, hey

Now that she's back in the atmosphere

I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol' Jane

Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land

But, tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet

Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day

And head back to the Milky Way

And tell me, did Venus blow your mind

Was it everything you wanted to find

And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there

Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken

Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong

Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone conversation

The best soy latte that you ever had . . . and me

Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet

Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day

And head back toward the Milky Way

Tell me did you sail across the sun

Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded

And that heaven is overrated

But, tell me, did you fall from a shooting star

One without a permanent scar

And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself

......

out there"

She must have missed him right that is why she came back to find him so they could raise their daughter together. He wouldn't lose faith he would do whatever he had to do to keep the promise he just made.


	9. Sleepover With Changmin

A couple of weeks later it was Friday and she was looking forward to a quiet weekend. The random encounters with the members of TVXQ was both helpful and extremely frustrating. To get ones' memories back after loosing the so tragically to anyone else would be a blessing. To her however it seemed more like a curse. What use where the memories to her if she couldn't remember the man who made them so precious to her? Until she regained her memories, they where just useless flashes of a past she sometimes found herself wondering if it was best forgotten. And just live the life she had now with her daughter.

No those things were best remembered the happy memories and the sad ones. She had a feeling that if she and her husband could make it through this mess. That they could make it through whatever life threw at them.

She remembered what JaeJoong had said at the store. That her husband was happy to see she was safe; then it nearly killed him to learn she didn't remember him. Her husband he said was apprehensively awaiting the day when her memories would return. He wanted to come back home to her and their daughter.

It was eleven thirty when she heard a knock at the door. She opened the door half heartedly hoping maybe it was her husband. Maybe he had grown tired of waiting for her memories to come back themselves and decided to take measures into his own hands.

But it wasn't her husband; well actually he could be but she didn't know. He was extremely tall with a striking face with a charming smile and he was in pajamas?

"Um excuse me…why are you here?" Abby asked her voice a mixture of distaste, bewilderment and fatigue.

"I'm Shim Changmin and I thought we could have a sleepover!" he said excitedly when they where younger he and Abby would have sleepovers all the time. Of course her or his parents never found out.

"A sleepover don't you normally ask the person you're staying with if you can, I don't know stay at their house before you show up?" She said she wasn't trying to sound bitchy; she was just tired that's all.

Changmin recoiled Abby was never this unpleasant. Maybe he shouldn't have come and this was a bad idea. He started to walk away beginning to think of a plan to apologize to Abby for disturbing her. Then he felt someone grab his hand.

"Changmin Oppa I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound that way. It's just you see I'm kind of tired so I snapped at you. You can spend the night if you want." She said apologetically.

"I thought we could watch some dramas we all enjoyed watching together. That maybe it might help your memories. I'm not sure exactly how but I thought maybe it might help." His eyes didn't meet hers' he was too embarrassed

"Come in" She said pulling him in not knowing a young man stood there watching. With a bouquet of pink, red and white roses in his hand this young man stood there absolutely still. Wondering what he should do and if the young man who had just walked into her apartment was her husband.

Abby and Changmin watched dramas like My Sassy Girl and Goong. While she had a good time watching them with Changmin. None of the dramas gave her any flash backs.

About three am she went to bed leaving Changmin alone. He watched her go to her room and close the door. He waited a few more minutes to see if she was going to come back out. When she didn't he fell to his knee's in prayer. He prayed for her and Soo Yun's happiness, health, safety and that Abby's memories may return.

That way he could come home to her. He finished up his prayer by reminding God how much he loved her. And that Soo Yun should be raised by both of her parents. In The name of the Heavenly Father and Son amen.

With that he laid on the couch and slept.

The next morning Changmin woke up to a light knock on the front door. Abby was still asleep so he answered the door. Standing at the door was a young man about his age in his hand a bouquet of roses. He stood at the door smiling looking at Changmin.

Changmin continued to look at the young man. Why was he here at Abby's apartment with flowers? What exactly was going on?

"Excuse me can I help you?" asked Changmin trying to be civil he didn't even know who this young man was and against his nature already found himself not liking him.

"I'm here to see Abby Laurent she is expecting me." Explained the young man ok so Abby expecting him was a lie. But the man at the door didn't need to know that.

"Who should I tell her is at the door?" Asked Changmin his smiling face almost betrayed the sarcastic tone he wanted to use against the young man with the flowers.

"You would like to know wouldn't you?" said the young man

"Yes I would you smart ass. Now please may I have your name?" Asked Changmin trying and failing to keep himself composed.

"Just get Abby; she knows who I am that is all you need to know." Said the young man mockingly

"Abby some one is at the door!" Changmin yelled through the apartment

Abby came out of her room in a hurry and saw who was at the door. When she saw who it was she gave him a warm hug and with pleasure accepted the roses. She looked at

Changmin apologetically and looked at her guest. Changmin Oppa wouldn't understand.

"Oppa I have to talk to my friend in private so can you come back later? Me and him have many things to discuss."

Changmin looked at her shocked. Was she having an affair? Too hurt and confused to understand he gathered his things and left. When he got to his apartment he got on the internet and sent the rest of TVXQ an email telling them everything he had just seen.

Meanwhile Back at Abby's apartment

Abby and her guest sat down on the couch. He looked at Abby with earnest she hadn't called him in a while so he decided he should come visit.

"I have something to tell you" She said in English

"What?" He asked

"I remembered some of the accident ."

He stumbled with his words before finally he managed to say one word to her confession "What?"


	10. TVXQ A Movie And An Affair

_Hyungs,_

_something happened I think Abby may be having an affair. There was a young man who showed up at her apartment with a bouquet of roses. I asked him who he was and he would not tell me who he was. He just told me Abby knew who he was and was expecting him. When she saw who it was she smiled and hugged him and asked me to leave. I was to shocked to ask her just what was going on! What should I do? Maybe I am wrong about the affair. I hope I am wrong about the affair. I'm so confused I don't know what I should do about this; should I do nothing and see what happens or should I ask her later? _

_-Shim Changmin_

_**With Her Husband**_

The information sunk into his head. His wife maybe having an affair but he didn't know all the details. The only information he had to go on was a brief few seconds of observation. He could be wrong; he could be very wrong! Then again what kind of friend shows up to a married woman's apartment with roses? Damn it this is so complicated.

_**With Abby (When Abby and her friend are talking it is always in English)**_

Jin-Sang was sitting on her couch watching TV. Abby hadn't seen him in a long time so she was happy to see him. He was actually in Seoul for a medical conference that was being help at South Korea University he was to be the youngest speaker there. Abby was very proud of him and told him he should tell her when his speech is so she can come see it.

He told her should find it very boring when he said this she disagreed with him saying he was never boring even when giving speeches.

"Jin-Sang Oppa how about we go see a movie? We can't be cooped up in the apartment just because you decided to be mean to my guest." Abby said teasing

"A movie sounds great how about we go see _The Firefly Of Her Eye_ ? For your information I only acted that way to see if he gave any hint to being your husband! I was hoping maybe if I pushed him enough he would say something like 'Abby is my wife so you better tell me what you want with her!" He explained

"How macho of you! Now how about that movie?" She said getting up holding out her hand to him.

Jin-Sang smiled and took her hand and stood up. Abby picked up Soo Yun and soon they where on the way to the movie. During the drive to the movie theater Jin-Sang and Abby did not speak. The entire trip was completely silent the only sound was the occasional squeal from Soo Yun. The reason for the silence was Abby had admitted to remembering the accident but refused to say anymore.

They entered the movie theater; Abby said she would buy the tickets but Jin-Sang had to buy an extra large popcorn and sodas along with lots of candy! He pretended to be angry but she could tell he truly didn't mind and he went to buy the snacks. He returned with the snacks and they went into the movie and they seated themselves in the middle row sitting Abby in the Middle with Jin-Sang to her left and Soo Yun to her right.

Before the previews had even ended the baby had already fallen asleep. Abby smiled and leaned close to Jin-Sang and said "Isn't your niece the cutest thing?"

"Yes she is and Uncle Jin-Sang has a feeling that all the little boys on the playground are going to be chasing her. We are going to have to beat them off with sawed off shot-guns." Jin Sang said in his attractive British accent. Abby gave a light laugh knowing it may very well be true.

The movie started and the theater became silent. Occasionally the two of them would lean close to each other and make comments on the movie. After two and a half hours the movie ended and they made their way out of the theater. Both of them agreed the movie was excellent and said that they would definitely buy it when it came out on DVD.

They soon found themselves at the mall and decided they could both use a good excuse to buy some new cloths. Abby bought some new work cloths and casual cloths and new cloths for Soo Yun who was growing out of her cloths quicker then Abby would like.

Then they found themselves in the lingerie store.

Actually Jin Sang dragged Abby there.

"Jinny tell me why are we in this store?" Abby asked both slightly embarrassed and annoyed.

"We are going to buy you lingerie!" He replied matter of fact

"And why are doing this?" she asked

"When you get your memories back you husband is going to move back in and I'm sure I don't have to tell you what is going to happen!" He replied

"But why are we buying lingerie?" she asked

"Why wouldn't you buy lingerie? As a guy I can promise you if me and my wife were in you and your husband's position after going almost a year with out sex. Seeing her in lingerie would make the sex even better!" He said as he put his fingers to his lips in a mock Italian style.

"And this concerns you how?" she asked

"As one of your best friends and as a doctor I think how long it has been is a cause of concern on both of your parts!" He said as if he had just explained to her how to tie her shoes.

"How?" she asked

"Intimacy is important in a marriage and the sexual frustration builds up after so long honey. Not only that I think your husband deserves a reward!" he said as he looked through the racks of various styles.

"Reward for what?" she asked pretending like she wasn't looking but a there were actually a few pieces she had a feeling she was defiantly going to buy and when she wore them her husband would appreciate the sight.

"Well I don't know who it is that you married. However if he is the kind of guy I hope he is he hasn't had sex in eleven months! Meaning he hasn't been with anyone sense you. After going for eleven months of not knowing where you are and still remaining faithful. I think he deserves a little treat or two!" He said as he held up two outfits for her to choose from. She chose both of them as both were freaking amazing.

"I guess you are right so tell me how Julie is." she said

"She is great; she is working on this advertising campaign for Harrods's if it goes well she could get promoted. And I don't think she even knows but I think she may be pregnant. As a doctor I noticed the symptoms I don't think she is very far along but I am almost positive she is." a small smile on his face full of contentment

Abby smiled she was so happy for her friend. She happily hugged and he returned the hug.

They finished up their shopping and went back to her apartment. Abby put Soo Yun in her play pen and made her and Jin-Sang some coffee.

"Jin-Sang we need to talk." She said as she sat down; he sat down and accepted his cup of coffee.

"What is it love?" he asked

"It's about I remembered about the accident. You see it's not much just a bunch of emotions and visions you know what I mean? I remember being in pain and trying to protect my stomach from the crash. I wanted my baby to live even though I wasn't sure I would. I-I- I remember thinking if I die I would leave my husband and I knew how much he loved me and how much I loved him. If I died it would kill him inside and I hated that.

I hated myself for being in the position of life or death. I kept thinking we didn't deserve this.

I kept thinking of his face at my funeral the tears running down his angelic face how broken he would be with my death and the death of our baby. So I forced my self to pretend he didn't exists over and over again I told myself he wasn't real that the past four years were not real. Until the moment when every think went black.

Then I-I-I-I- I woke up and all my memories of us were gone! Jin Sang it's horrible I made myself forget because I couldn't bare to think of him sad of my death. Now I get these back flashes every so often but I can never remember who he is I remember the things he did before I left. I remember how he said he would miss me like crazy the two weeks I was supposed to be gone instead I was gone for almost a year! I remember I though he sang like an angel God banished from heaven just for me. But now I can't remember his name of his face or his voice!

What kind of hell do we have to go through for us to be happy?" Abby started to cry and Jin-Sang abandoned his coffee to offer his friend a shoulder to cry on.

_**With TVXQ (earlier that day)**_

TVXQ were hanging out at the studio they had nothing to do really sense they had extended time off due to personal problems. They knew they couldn't just hang out there all day so they needed to think of something else to do.

They decided to watch a movie after much debate over witch movie to see. They decided to see _The Firefly Of Her Eye_ it was getting good reviews.

They got to the theater and were surprised to see Abby with a young man.

"That is the young man who showed up at her apartment this morning with roses!" Changmin said his voice full of melancholy

They all had to admit Abby and the young man looked awfully comfortable together. And her husband involuntarily let out a groan of unhappiness. They fallowed them into the theater and watched Abby buy the tickets and watched the young man walk away with a playfully flirty look on his face. Her husband shot his wife and her companion a pleading look.

They bought their own tickets and walked into the movie and sat a few rows behind Abby and her date. Her husband watched at his wife leaned her head close to the young man in a loving gesture. He couldn't take his eyes off them they were so happy together occasionally they would lean their heads close together.

When the movie ended and Abby and the young man left the theater. Her husband and her friends fallowed suit; he felt guilty that he didn't trust his wife enough to not fallow her. However he couldn't help himself.

They went to the mall and did some shopping when they walked into the lingerie store and his heart broke. He saw his wife look at the clothing with this man while talking smiles on their faces. He picked out some of outfits. He saw her face look at him confused from time to time. A few minutes later he saw the young man's head lean close to Abby's; Abby smiled so happy and hugged him and he hugged back.

What had he said to make his wife so happy. He couldn't take it he left the mall and his band mates fallowed suit.

In the car her husband sat in the back seat staring out the window in deep thought.

'Abby no matter what I will keep my promise! I love you more then anything I would do anything for you and our daughter. But I wont let you go now that I have you so close I could reach out and run my finger's though your beautiful hair. When we can be together again I will never let go. I am going to kiss you and make love to you over and over again. I love you so much Abby. I always have and I always will.'


	11. Yoochun’s Daycare Service

One week later Jin Sang had already returned to England his conferences were over. So when she drove him to the airport it was a bittersweet separation on both of their parts. Abby promised him she would go back to England to visit soon then he told her she would stay with him in England if everything didn't work out in South Korea.

He had just left yesterday and she could already feel his absence from her home. But in a couple of months school would be out for a couple of weeks the perfect opportunity to go see Julie and Jin Sang and hopefully see Julie's growing waist line. She was thinking this as she heard her baby cough.

Soo Yun had been doing that a lot lately but not anymore than what could be considered normal for a baby. Abby knew it probably wasn't anything for her to be concerned about but she was currently a single mother with her first child. So when it came to her baby coughing she didn't know what it could mean. So she went a bought a breathalyzer along with various cough medicines for babies.

The cough got worst and Soo Yun developed a fever Abby turned on the breathalyzer and the bathroom filled with steam. Abby left her baby in the bathroom in her high chair and went to find a phone. The first person she called was Jin Sang he answered on the fourth ring.

"Hello?" He asked

"Jinny" she said

"Abby what's wrong you are aware it's like four am here right?" He loved Abby dearly but she needed to take time zones into consideration when she called him in England.

"Jinny I'm sorry for calling you so late. It's Soo Yun she had this cough and it wont go away and now she has a fever. You are a doctor so oh Jinny I don't know what to do!" Her voice was full of panic she walked to the bathroom and opened the door letting the steam circulate.

"Ok Abby love I need you to answer me some questions ok? First how long has she had the cough? Second when did she get the fever? Third is she hard of breathing is she gasping every so often?" He asked beginning to get a little worried himself

"Um sh-sh- she has a had a little cough for a while now I haven't really though anything of it. Then suddenly she started coughing like mad and she became short of breath and she has a fever." She said

"Ok Love it sounds like the croup now love this this is what you do…" He walked her through what she had to do step by step well into the night for her and the late morning for him.

Finally Soo Yun was well and Abby hopped in bed trying to get a little sleep before she went to work that morning.

That morning she got her and Soo Yun ready on the way to the daycare Soo Yun started crying; the kind of crying that told Abby she wanted a bottle. But Abby didn't have any bottles made right then so she pulled into a convenience store and bought a thing of Tropicana. And made Soo Yun a bottle. She dropped Soo Yun off and hit a large bump knocking the Tropicana over spilling all over the inside over the car seat.

"Fuck!" she said as she could only watch as the spilled drink filled her daughter's car seat like a pool.

"You know what? Fuck it I can be a little late!" She said as she turned to return home and clean out the car seat. Twenty minutes later the car seat was clean realizing how late she was she forgot the car seat on the table.

_**A Few Hours Later**_

The end of the day had finally come and Abby for the first time was glade. The kids today had been more hyper then usual. What did their parents feed them this morning a bowl full of sugar literally!? She wasn't the only one feeling happy it was the end of the day. Exhaustion was written all over both Chung Ae and Mi Hi's faces as well.

"OK I have to go pick up Soo Yun." Abby said as she walked away

Abby got into her car and started to drive toward the daycare. She had just pulled into the parking lot when she remembered the car seat was still on the table. So she turned around and went home to get the car seat. Sure enough there it was on the table still not completely clean from when Tropicana was spilled on it. Damn it she would have to call the daycare telling then she would be late.

"Hey this is Abby Laurent and I just wanted to let you know I would be a little late picking up Soo Yun. OK that's great thank you!" She hung up and started to clean out the car seat and dry it off.

When she got to the daycare she signed Soo Yun out and went to get her baby. But she didn't see Soo Yun in the crib she started to worry.

No scratch that she started to panic. Where could her baby be? She looked around frantically but didn't see her baby. Could someone have kidnapped her what would they do to her baby? Then she walked over to the teacher and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me can you tell me where my daughter is?" She asked the teacher smiled and pointed to a young man and in his arms was her daughter and her diaper bag! He was just standing there holding her he wasn't hurting her or anything. She wasn't sure if she should feel relieved or not.

She ran over to the young man and grabbed her daughter from him and held her tight. She felt tears falling from her eyes; she was so happy her daughter was safe.

Yoochun reached out his hand and wiped away Abby's tears. He had always hated her tears and anyone who had caused them especially when it was him.

"Abby why are you crying?" he asked

"I'm sorry it's just Soo Yun wasn't in the crib and I couldn't find her anywhere. I thought something had happened to her and when I saw she was alright I was so relieved." She said as she kissed her babies head.

"Abby I would never do anything to hurt you or…your daughter." He wiped away another one of her tears and gently kissed her cheek. He wanted to say whose else daughter she was but he couldn't. The situation was way to complicated to just come out for her husband to just come out and say hey babe I'm home.

"It's ok she is safe. You want to come over for some lunch or something?" She asked trying to recover from the seemingly chaste kiss on her cheek. The lips somehow felt familiar.

He nodded and they walked out the door and straight to her car. Abby put Soo Yun in her freshly cleaned car seat and then they were on the way to her apartment.

She looked in her refrigerator and told him all the possibilities they had for the lunch. They both agreed grilled chicken sandwiches sounded good. Abby put Soo Yun in her playpen while she and her guest ate. They ate in relative quite occasionally starting conversations that seemed to be extinguished almost as quickly as they were started. But for Micky there was one question that was plaguing him.

"Abby I have a question. Are you cheating on your husband?" He asked; he had meant to ask it more subtly but it just fell out of his mouth that way.

"No I'm not; I may not remember him but I do know I still love him. I could never cheat on him." She said this with such confidence that he couldn't help but be reassured of her faithfulness.

"Me and the guys saw you with a guy a week ago. You and him looked pretty close like you were together." He couldn't meet her eyes. He didn't want to admit it but he was afraid she would admit to having lied about not cheating.

"Oh you saw me with a guy? Hahaha that was Jin Sang Oppa he is a friend of mine from England. He was the doctor who over saw my care when I was in coma and he was the doctor who delivered Soo Yun! And because I didn't have any of my memories he and his wife let me and Soo Yun live with them until I decided I should come back to South Korea to try to regain my memories. He was in Korea for a medical conference." she explained

"Why didn't he just tell Changmin who he was?" he asked

"He was trying to figure out if he was my husband. He said he was kind of hopping he might say something like 'Hey that is my wife so you better tell me what you want with her!' " She voice was full of laughter as she did an imitation of her friend.

"Why did you guys go into a lingerie store?" Micky kept asking the questions even though he knew the last question made it sound like they were stalking her.

Abby couldn't answer him however her face turned a crimson. He watched as Abby used her hand to cover her blushing face.

"He said it was a reward." She turned her head she was way to embarrassed to be telling him this.

"For what?" He genuinely wanted to know what was being rewarded

"He said….it's for my husband" Micky almost chocked on his food and if he had a drink he would have spit it up.

"Why would that be?" he managed to get out after clearing his throat a couple of times.

"He said if my husband is the kind of guy he hopes he is that my husband deserves a reward. He said that if he is the kind of guy he hopes he is. That my husband hasn't been with anyone in eleven months. And for his commitment to me when I regain my memories. He said my husband deserves a little treat on the night of our reunion." Her face was the deepest shade of crimson he had ever seen.

"So he bought you lingerie?" he asked making sure he had understood her correctly. She nodded and took a bite of her sandwich to try to avoid answering anymore questions. Meanwhile Micky was imagining Abby in lingerie. Abby in lingerie hehehe…wow! Micky found he really liked the image.

"Oh and you know what? Jinny thinks his wife Jia Li actually people call her Julie is pregnant. He is really happy though he doesn't think she is aware of her potential pregnancy yet. He is a doctor so he recognized the symptoms most pregnant women have. Makes me wonder how I would have acted while I was pregnant with Soo Yun if I hadn't been in a coma the whole time."

"You would have had massive mood swings. Crabby one second Happy the next and then suddenly someone would do something and you would be crying hysterically. Your sex drive would be up and down daily. You would ask for the weirdest things to eat. Your husband would make then for you with out complaint but while he was making it he would be like what the fuck is this? You would be tired all the time; your blood pressure would sky rocket and we would have to put you on medication. And when you gave birth you would try and murder your husband." He aid this quite bluntly

"Ahh thanks!" she replied sarcastically

"But you know what? Your husband through the nine months of constantly changing mood swings and a sex drive almost nonexistent and creepy food cravings. He wouldn't mind it at all because you're the love of his life. You're his wife for God's sake. All the mini hells you would have put him trough right up until the baby was born would be worth it to him! Why? Because to him seeing his brand new baby girl in his wife's arms would make it all worth it to him." His face was smiling a faraway smile.

"Micky can I tell you something?" she asked suddenly getting serious

"Of course." he replied

"The crash I know why I forgot my husband. I forced myself to forget. While I was trapped in the crash I kept thinking about him. I knew he would be devastated if I died. I knew how much we loved each other. I couldn't bare to think of him in so much pain. So I kept telling myself he wasn't real that the past four years was just a wonderful dream and I would wake up and he wouldn't exist. I told myself this over and over again until I actually believed it.

Then everything went black and six months later I woke up. And all the memories of the past five years were gone. The only thing I could remember was I was married to a Korean who lives in Korea. I didn't remember who he was his face his name or his voice. The only proof I had of him was the baby that had grown inside of me while I slept and was born just a few short hours after I woke up. I knew I had to find him if not for mine and his sakes at least I could find him for our daughter's sake."

Micky was taken aback she had forced her self to forget him so she wouldn't die seeing his pained face.

"Your husband he loves you and your daughter very much. He said that when you get your memories back he is going to make sure you guys put that lingerie to good use. Well he didn't say exactly that but you know what I mean! Actually I would love to stay longer but I am afraid I have to leave now."

With that Yoochun walked out the door and closed it behind him. He stood at that door for a couple of minutes finally letting the tears he had been holding back to fall just a little. Later when he was alone the tears would truly fall.

"Abby why wont you remember" he asked the tears continued as he reluctantly walked away.

Meanwhile in the apartment Abby was wondering the same thing as she picked up her baby and held her close to her chest.


	12. A beautiful Back flash

_I had to type the lyrics out myself! Listen to parts of the song over and to make sure I got the lyrics right! I do not own God Bless The Broken Road by Rascal Flatts_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flash Back

Abby was on edge her boyfriend was being weird and she didn't know why. He wasn't answering her calls, making excuses for why he had to cancel fates that had been planned for weeks. He was just being weird and she didn't know why! She was afraid he might actually breakup with her. She loved him and would try her hardest to make this relationship work. And when he was with her he always seemed nervous.

Then one day he did call her. Well actually it was more of a message.

"_Hey baby can you do me a favor? Can you show up at the gazebo at the park we went on our first date? Tonight at nine thirty? And can you please wear a nice dress? I have to talk to you about something." _

He didn't even say I love you.

She felt slightly bitter about that. But she would show up and if he broke up with her she was going to look so fucking hot he would regret it as she walked away.

She showed up at the gazebo and saw it was beautifully decorated and abandoned. It gave her a few moments to appreciate the décor. The whole place was decorated in white and pink roses and few randomly placed red roses. She walked over to one of the red roses and touched one of them and noticed it was a silk flower.

Suddenly she heard sweet music start to play coming from behind her. She turned around and there was her boyfriend in a nice suit. She looked at him and returned the smile that was on his face and he started to sing.

I set out on a narrow way many years ago

Hoping I would find true love along the broken road

But I got lost a time or two with my pride I kept pushing through

I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you

Chorus

That every long lost dream lead me to where you are

Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars

Pointing me on my way to your loving arms

This much I know is true

That God Blessed The broken road

That lead me straight to you

(yes it did)

I think about the years I spent just passing through

I'd like to have the time I lost

And give it back to you

But you just smile and take my hand

You been there you understand

It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true

That every long lost dream lead me to where you are

Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars

Pointing me on my way to your loving arms

This much I know is true

That God Blessed The broken road

That lead me straight to you

(Yeah)

Now I'm just rolling home

Into my lover's arms

This much I know is true

That God Blessed The broken road

That lead me straight to you

That God Blessed The broken road

That lead me straight to you

He walked over to the red rose she had looked at and pulled it from the wall floral arrangement. Then he turned to her and handed her the rose.

"Abby I love you so much. And did you now every single one of these flowers are no where near as beautiful as you are. Ok that was kind of cheesy but to me it's true. And I want you to know that I will love you until the last one dies." he said she knew is face was looking at her with more love then she felt she deserves.

"But this rose is silk it's not real so it can't die?" she said giggling she met his eyes and he kissed her on her lips gently and said with his lips against hers he whispered "exactly"

"I love you until the last one dies to." She laughed again his lips and kissed his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Good there is a question I want to ask you." He said as he moved his lips away from her and took a step back. Then She watched as he got down on one knee and pull out a small velvet box from his pocket. She felt her eyes grow large as he opened the box reveling a medium sized diamond ring.

"Abigail Brook Laurent will you do me the greatest honor of being my wife. I know you are young but if we work at it I know we can make it." He asked his voice full of hope.

She loved messing with him so she made a funny face and watched his face fall.

"Well I don't know I will have to think about it….ok I thought about it. And my answer is yes I would love to be your wife." She smiled as she saw relief was over his face and he slipped the ring on her left hand. He stood up and kissed her lips again.

End Back flash

Suddenly she opened her eyes and sat up in her bed. She looked at the other side of the bed. And thought 'that is where my husband is supposed to be sleeping.' She hadn't dared to so much as lay her head on that side of the bed. Sometimes she would smell the pillow and think sometimes she could still smell him a hope a flash back of his face would come to her it didn't work.

She laid back down but she didn't go back to sleep. She continued to look at her husband's side of the bed and laid her arm on his side of the bed.

"Please God let my memories come back soon. I need my husband home with me. My daughter needs her daddy to be with her while she grows up. I can't remember him very well but I love him so much. Please God Help me remember Amen."

With Her Husband

He laid in bed thinking about the day he proposed and how happy he was when she said yes. How he was how happy he was when they exchanged their vows. He wanted to come home to his wife and child.

"Dear God please assist my wife on regaining her memories. She needs your help. And Lord I wish to be able to go back home to my wife and daughter. I want to be there and watch her grow up. Amen"

I want to be with my wife and grow old with her. I want to be a family _with my family!_

"I miss and love you so much Abby"


	13. TVXQ And Hospital’s Do Not Mix

_TVXQ shows up wearing tuxedoes with bouquets of roses._

_JaeJoong: Roxy doesn't own me or any members of TVXQ or any other people she mentions!_

_The rest of TVXQ: But she sure as hell owns everything else. _

_Roxy: Thank you Oppa for doing the disclaimer! _

_Junsu: You are welcome_

_Yoochun: Now Princess tell us_

_Changmin: Is there anything else you need?_

_Roxy: -smiles wickedly- Why yes there is something else_

_Yunho: What ever you want_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soo Yun's health was not getting better and her mother was scared out of

her mind! She frequently called Jin Sang at odd hours of the nigh for him. He

was not much help as over seas diagnosis was not is specialty. Abby knew this and knew it was illogical to ask a doctor thousands of miles away what was wrong with her child. But he was the only doctor she knew and trusted but sadly he was not really at her disposal.

Her baby was gradually becoming more and more ill. She had a fever off and on and not to long ago she threw up. She knew it was normal for babies to throw up but this was terrible! Babies usually didn't throw up the way her baby has been. She knew she had to get her to a hospital but she was so scared to go alone. She needed somebody to go with her to give her support. What she needed was her husband with her to giver comfort.

She looked at the fridge and found a piece of paper that had all the members of TVXQ 's phone numbers. She looked at all the numbers and realized she had a one in five chance of calling the number that get her a hold of her husband. She decided to call Changmin he didn't answer but she was determined to get a hold of him. Finally he answered his cell phone.

"Hello who is this?" He asked sleepy

"Oppa it's me Abby what you doing?" She didn't want to interrupt anything he was doing but she didn't want to be alone.

"I was sleeping." To Abby It sounded like he still had his face pressed against the pillow.

"Oppa it's Soo Yun…" She started to panic as she held her baby.

"What's wrong with her?" He shot right up from his bed and suddenly he was more scared then he ever had been in his whole life.

"She is sick at first it was just croup! But now she has a fever that comes and goes randomly. She is throwing up terribly I know babies throw up but not like this this. She has a terrible cough and she just coughed up what looks like blood. Oppa I don't know what to do." Her voice was frantic

"Abby you need to get her to a hospital right away!" Changmin said he was really worried; the little baby _he_ hadn't even held her yet. _She _was _his_ daughter and _he_ hadn't even held her yet. He didn't even think he had seen her yet.

"You don't think I don't know that?" She asked

"Do you want me to go with you?" He asked

"Yeah can you get her as fast as possible?"

"OK I am on my way and see what you can do for her until I get there OK?" Then he hung up the phone.

Changmin Point Of View

I hung up with Abby and quickly got dressed not really caring what I had put on. I sent out a mass text to my band mates that I was on my to take Soo Yun and Abby to the hospital and to meet me there. In a matter of seconds I got replies from all of them saying they would be right there.

I grabbed my keys and I ran out the door and went straight to my car. The whole way to her apartment I knew I must be speeding but I didn't care. Not a single cop tried to pull me over. The whole time I was driving I was thinking about the baby. Soo Yun was sick and from what Abby described it was serious! That baby didn't even had her father's last name. Her name was Soo Yun Laurent; not the father's.

What the fuck did it matter that she didn't have the same last name? ……..FUCKING ……….DAUGHTER!

"I just got to calm down. Babies get sick all the time." I continued to try and comfort myself with this knowledge but it didn't work. I picked up my cell phone and called Yunho and told him what had happened and to meet me at the hospital. He agreed immediately and said he would call the others. Good one less thing to think about.

I showed up in front of the building and noticed Abby was not outside waiting for me. I was a little bit happy about that; The August air was quickly cooling and a small infant who was extremely ill shouldn't be exposed to it for two long. I sat in the car for a second waiting to see if she would walk about of the building. Then I saw her walking towards my car with a car seat. She hooked up the car seat as I looked at her from my review mirror; her hands were shaking.

When she finally sat down in the passenger seat she looked at me and smiled weakly. Then she turned her hear and looked out the window for the rest of the drive to the hospital.

When we got there everyone else was already there waiting for us. I held Soo Yun was the seven of us walked into the hospital. We filled out the forms and we all went to the back to the emergency room. They took the baby and went into a room and wouldn't allow us to go with her. I sat beside Abby and wrapped my arms around her I had never before seen her so weak. The tears I knew she had been holding sudden started to fall.

I could feel my band mates eyes on me as I held her but I didn't pay attention to their glances.

For what seemed like hours the six of us waited for the results. Then the doctor came out of the room and looked at the five of us and Abby.

" Your daughter is extremely dehydrated and she has an extremely high fever. She has been diagnosed with bronchitis and a touch of pneumonia. She will need to stay in the hospital for observation and treatment. She could be staying here for as long as two weeks."

It was then I felt her truly crumble in my arms. Her whole body shook as she wept and I did my best to comfort her. Then out of nowhere she pulls away and runs down the hall to where the snack machines were.

Husband's Point Of View

My daughter had bronchitis along with pneumonia. My wife is in hysterics because she feels like she failed as a mother. But to be honest the person to blame is none other then me. I should have been at home taking care of my wife and child instead of being in my hotel room wallowing in how my wife doesn't remember who I am. I should have fallowed her when she ran away when the doctor gave us the news. But I didn't I am standing her with four of my best friends trying to understand how this could be happening to my wife and daughter.

The doctor went to walk away but I stopped him.

"I was wondering if you could help me. Abigail Laurent is my wife and Soo Yun is my daughter. You see almost a year ago my wife went to England for what was supposed to be a two week visit to see her aunt. But she ended up being gone for ten months. When she got there she was in a terrible accident and went into a coma and when she woke up she couldn't remember the past five years?"

"Sir Amnesia isn't really my field but there is a doctor here who could answer some of your questions."

He led me to a an office and opened the door revealing a middle aged woman at her desk doing paper work. She looked up at the doctor and smiled and I guess she didn't see me and asked him what he wanted for dinner tomorrow night.

"Young man I would like to introduce you to my wife. She is a doctor who specializes in things pertaining to the brain. I will just leave you two alone. And dear I would like roast beef and boiled potatoes."

"So young man why is it my husband sent you to me?" She asked kindly

So I told her everything that had happened the past few months. She listened to what I had to say and when I was finished to spoke.

"Young man from what you told me it sounds like your wife suffers from more then one kind of amnesia. I haven't examined your wife so I could say for sure but to me it sounds like she has a repressed memory, and Prosopamnesia.

Repressed memories are just that you see. You said she remembered forcing herself to forget the time you where together because she was afraid she would die. Prosopamnesia is when you can't remember peoples faces much like what your wife is going through. There isn't really any medication you can take; so I would say just continue to do what you have been trying to do and help her along in recovering. But you understand she may never truly remember who you are. But I wish you both the best of luck."

I walk out of her office thinking about what she had told me. She said my wife may never really remember me. That's when my idea came to me and I wasn't sure if it would work. Then I saw my friends waiting for me by the room they had Soo Yun in.

"Where is Abby?" I asked

"She left" said one of the them

"She hasn't come back" said another

"I don't know" answered the other two

"You guys are so helpful you know that?" My voice was really more sarcastic then it had to be but. My friends really are a bunch of dorks.

"You're right we really are really helpful!"

"Hey hyungs I made a decision." Suddenly I found my voice loosing all of its confidence. Maybe this was a bad idea. My friends looked at me expectedly they could tell my decision had to do with Abby I guess.

"The doctor I spoke to said that there was a chance Abby would never remember who I was. She said it was much pretty much a certainty that she would get the flash backs but never remember it was me who made the memories with her. So I decided I am going to make her fall in love with me again. And then I will 'marry' her again and be my daughter's 'step father'. I could still be with her; she just wouldn't know I was her husband in the first place right? We don't need the old memories from the past we could makes new memories even better then the old memories."

My wife may never be able to regain the memories that was so precious to us; but I would never forget the memories.

One of my friends walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eye.

"I think you should do what ever you think you need to do. And if you're willing to spend the rest of your life pretending to be someone else. Then we will help in whatever way we can."

"Thank you" I really did have great friends.

With Abby

I walked out of the hospital as soon as the doctor gave me the diagnosis. How could I have let things get so bad? How could I have not seen the signs of how sick my daughter really was? This was all my fault I'm a terrible mother it was as simple as that.

I found my apartment building and sitting outside my door was two young men I hadn't seen in such a long time.


End file.
